Shadow Warlords Past
by carrthesixth
Summary: Year 900,000,000 b.c.e or somewhere around there Ever wonder why there are so many religions? Why some people wake up and say,"hmm, i think that i am going to be king today." Ever wonder why the dinos. died? Here's you answers.
1. Prologue

Shadows

Year, 900,000,000 B.C.E. or before

In the beginning, when God-or whatever supernatural force you want to call it, lets call him G for stories sake,-popped into existence, he noticed that he was alone. Just as a toddler or small child might daydream and create their own world, "G" started to create. At first he could not create an entire planet, so he just made creatures to keep him company. Of course, predicable creatures-like fish-are so boring, so he made it and so this creatures were mischievous and secretive to point where no one, not even their creator knew what they were going to do. These creatures were the first true immortals.  
Due to fact that oxygen didn't exist, these rather strange creatures didn't have to even breathe. No mouths they had. Nor did they have noses of snouts. They were telepathic, had the ability to "speak" with mind. None of them were same in any other way. G loved these things. Able to call things into existence, they were never unprepared.

However, nothing can last forever. Soon G got bored again and began to create, following his favorite Shadows, for that was what these creatures were called, Jessica's advice, G made the universes and galaxies. He found that he loved to create. He could not stop himself from creating and so he gave each of the 33 Shadows enough power to watch over, and protect his new creations. At this point, G and Jessica walk out of this tale, away into the distant blackness.

As the Shadows watched their creator "walk" away, they began to dispute who would get which world, universe and galaxy. Sheila wanted Gual-in this story it is the universe next to ours- Daniel wanted Quin- Milky Way- and so on. However G would only let his greatest creations, Shadows, into 24 galaxies. Figures… Only six of the 32 remaining Shadows were satisfied with being non-gods, not having a galaxy. Jonathan, Josh, Vancor, Vicky, Jane and Summer were those six, the great six warlords. The others let these six roam everywhere.

However, those of you that are math majors out there reading this may have noticed that 32-24=8 not 6. Silently most of the Shadows slunk away and plotted to force Stephan and Joanna, the least popular of the Shadows, to join the ranks of warlords. Stephan wasn't agreeable, but after a while of discussing he went to join Jonathan, Josh, Vancor, Vicky, Jane and Summer as warlords. Joanna, however, refused to have to anything with the warlords. A great war began over who would be warlords and who would be "gods."

How did it end? Humans may never know. But we do know that Stephan, Joanna, Jonathan, Josh, Vancor, Vicky, Jane and Summer all survived the war, it is rumored that at least seven others didn't, and, in the end became the great Warlords. What follows are the tales of these warlords and their wars. You might even recognize some of them.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay!

To those that think that this story is graphic or brutal, your wish has been granted. Wolfbane is only a minor player in this galaxy. This is the last chapter done in his perspective.

Chapter 5

Speeding through the country on horse really can take some time. We had been riding for three and a half days. Three and a half days is a long to think.

I only had three days left to get out before a bounty would be put on my head released. Of course, if I was out before they found me, then I would be safe². Then again, if I left, I was fair game for all the other bounties. I had made a lot of people mad during the years.

Work would also be a huge problem for me. Almost no human would agree to work with an immortal of my stature. Who can blame them? I am a nightmare, after all. My race was once hunted by the elves and humans for "being demons." Immortality will only go so far. We thought that it was a gift from the god of chaos-Jin. It happened many, many years ago, before dwarves, before elves but slightly after dragons-now extinct- and humans were created. A small group of humans begged to have power over death. Jin must have laughed at that. Jin allowed them that wish with no side affect in the day but horribly altered their appearance and minds when sun's rays fell. They were first Werewolves. Centuries pasted. No longer could we resume our human form. Well that's a god for you. Always seeming to make things worse for their "children".

Then again, I could always seek pardon from the kings of the other countries by fighting FOR them.

THUD

Ouch.

First rule of riding a horse: Never ever fall asleep, zone out, get drunk, or ponder things while riding. Stupid tree branch. What tree branch hangs out over a road like that?

Lance and Stevenson, that was the other guard's name, were smart enough, or polite enough to hold back their laughter as I picked myself up off the ground. I am glad that my fur is black, it covers up mud and dirt stains quite nicely.

Glancing up, I saw the reason for my companion's silence. A pitch black shadow like thing was racing towards us. Although it was still pretty far away, perhaps seven kilometers-a little bit over four miles- away, I could see it clearly. In all my years I had never seen anything like it. A absolute black, almost lion, almost human _shadow._ I could feel its bloodlust, and its never ending, unconditional, un-dying anger. And it scared the hell out of me. It tore up the path, snapping trees like twigs, smashing boulders into oblivion with its wrath. In seconds it was upon us. The horses-wide-eyed with fear- bolted, taking their riders-the guards- with them.

No one truly knows what happened to the great commander Wolfbane after the horses bolted. This part of the story was told by the only true survivor of this fateful tragic encounter. He was one of the guards-Stevenson. Lance fell off of his horse and was died instantly when he hit the ground. Stevenson never once did glance back until he had reached the King's

Castle gates. But he did hear a one pained, terrifying, awful scream.

A/N: As I said before, Wolfbane never was meant to have a major part. From this point on the story will get a lot better, I promise. Please leave reviews!

To insure that I left instead of hiding inside the borders somewhere. The Lagion Empire's bounty hunters were famous for their skill in finding and destroying the "enemy."

Only from the Lagion Empire.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 6**

_Date: 8/17/2010-Center Time, Planet: Earth / ITL5748, Dimension: 734, _

_Denomination: Milky Way, The Solar System/ 98706957448-8769540_

_Plausible Subject: Clair Alretson _

_Permission to approach? _

"Daniel! Get your butt out of bed and down here right now!" shouted my mom, shattering my dream.

"I awake," I automatically murmured, knowing full well that I was not. Glance at my alarm clock, I quite surprised and annoyed to see that it was 6:05.

"I coming! Have you seen my shoes?" That would be the imbecile that had driver's ed. at 7:00 a.m. on the first day of school. The idiot brother of mine who never set his alarm clock-Daniel.

"They're in the front hall closet!" Came the shouted reply

I moaned and shoved my pillow over my head in a desperate attempt to block out all noise. Maybe Today would be different. Maybe today Mom would pick Jeffery as the kitchen "slave" who would do the dishes as she ran out the door.

"O, Clair. Wake up, honey. I need you to do the dishes!" No such luck. "Don't forget to wash the—

"I KNOW, MOM!" I yelled, scaring Sophie, my cat, and interrupting my mom at the same time. I hate it when she uses that shrill, I talking to an idiot tone of voice. It just arouses so much anger in me. When I was younger, I never would have dreamed of being rude to my Mom. But that's what being a pastor's and a chaplain's child does to you. It drives you insane, or makes you perfect.

I climbed down from my extra mattress bunk bed and began the futile search for my shoes. Owww! My toe! Note to self: clean room. And so began another day in the life of Clair Alertson.

After finishing the dishes and washing the stove, eating breakfast and getting everything-a pen and a notebook to write down lists of supplies needed for each class- ready for the first day of Junior High.

Most students look forward to going to Junior High, otherwise know as The Zoo. They look forward to leaving annoying teachers that you are stuck with all the time, and kindergarteners. But I resented the fact that I would be going to Junior High. At my old school, 98% of the class hated my guts. And for good reasons. Although I am a born and raised Christian, I have just about broken all of the commandments. There were only three that I have yet to break. I lied, I stole, I was the perfect example of a bad preteen. Except that I didn't do drugs. I did once drink beer, but it wasn't enough to brag about. Just a mouthful. Most of my class, all the popular kids, was going to the same school as me, so soon all the school would know all about me. Besides, even if my history wasn't told, they would still hate me. My old school was for the super smart- you had to have an IQ of at least 135 to be let in. It was also the best school in just about everything. So either way, I figured, I was screwed.

Just as I was about to leave, I noticed a note on the table. My family hardly ever is all home at the same time. My dad visits the inmates at different jails all around town and spends the rest of his time locked away at the church, writing sermons. My mom also is always at work and when she is home, she is gardening or assigning chores. We are never together, except for at dinner time. So notes were how we communicated.

Clair, I will pick you up after school to go the Veterans Hospital. Don't forget that its War Veteran Appreciation Day. Meet me at the front doors, 4:00

-Mom

**ARRGG! I really hate that woman. I fell like I could kill**—No. Calm down relax. Not again. Be calm. Relax.

Only when I sure that I had my anger under control did I leave the house and walk to the bus stop. It is a good thing that buses are always late to this stop. Otherwise I would never make it to any school on time. As I stood there at that old corner bus stop, I realized that I had no idea what my bus schedule was. O well, minor set-back. I would just have to guess.

I guessed correctly. I had to ride bus 46, then 66, then 96 to get to Tetritorson Junior High.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a convict going to Tetritorson this year." That was the first thing that I heard when I got off of 96.

"No I didn't. What did he do?" Whispered a second girl.

"She isn't a convict, yet" that was a new person, a guy-a guy whose voice sounded way too familiar. "Her name is Clair. And the only reason that she isn't suspended is that school hasn't started." Yep, that was Isaac, an old classmate of mine.

Time to get out of sight.

"You know her?" That was the first girl again.

"She was in my class for six years. She lies, steals, bullies, blackmails, everything."

Definitely time to get out of sight. Although I had dyed my hair, and started wearing completely deferent outfits then my old tom boy clothes, he still might recognize me. The last thing that I wanted was to be made student body enemy number one before school started.

"O crap, that's her."

SHOOT! I didn't even have time to get inside the school. Today was going to be a long one.

N/A: Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 7

_Continue to observe. Approach when subject starts to show signs._

Amazingly, the rumors didn't spread as fast as I thought that they would. All the teachers, however, seemed to know all about me. It was sad (and funny) to see them flinch when they saw me enter their classrooms. It was if they could see everything that I've done, not to mention my pricings.

I had an eyebrow ring, eye rings and a lip ring. My parents don't know about my lip or eyebrow rings. I make sure that they are never in when my parents are around. I usually put them in at school. As to the forms and documents that have to be signed, I just forged my parent's signatures. My parents have never seen a single permission slip since I perfected the art of forging their names.

School went as it was expected to. Teachers just giving out lists of supplies needed for their class, rules and expectations. Ever time a new rule was mentioned, the teachers would stare at me as if trying to enforce good behavior with their eyes. I would just stare blankly back with my favorite look-scheming. It really scared the Spanish teacher, Mrs. Brabson. I could tell that she never would have expected a student like me to do that. She expected a sassy look or a "who me?" look.

At lunch, many of my 'fellow' students avoided me. That was fine with me. They had been doing that all of my life. Or at least most of it. Until 5th grade, I had been a goody, goody two shoes. Then, well you know. I meet a very 'bad influence' as my parents would put it. Her name was Shalya Kallaipoc. I seriously doubt that I spelled her last name correctly. Most Russian names are hard to spell. It was too bad that she wouldn't be here this year.

My best friend in the world, the one who had done all of my dastardly deeds with me, had been sent to juvie last week. She had been caught drinking and smoking. Scary thing was that I had just left, my mom had called, when she was caught. We were hanging out by a local gas station with a couple of others. Apparently, someone had come with cigarettes and beer when I was a block or two away. I was walking/ jogging to my house when a few cops pulled up at the gas station for gas and saw the drunken minors.

Finally the last bell rang. I immediately asked the bus attendant which busses I would need to take in order to get home and hopped on the first one, 87. I then began the business of hiding the fact that I had facial pricings. I don't know the name of the face cream I used to cover up to holes, but it works like a charm. As usual I sat in the front, right behind the driver's seat. Long ago I had discovered that there is a blind spot right behind that tall seat. All that one had to do was to lean forward a little and they cannot see you. Or what you're doing.

Only when I had completed the process of hiding pricings and the buss had stopped at the next stop, South High, did I realize that I had completely forgotten about my mom picking me up. Panic!!! Silently I reviewed my options. I could say that I had forgotten-which I had- or find a bus to take me back. I really didn't want to go to the Veteran's Hospital, so I decided to say that I hadn't seen the note and continue on my way home.

That would proved to be both the best and worst thing I've ever did.

My next bus was 13. I entered it and sat in the back. I no longer needed to hide what I was doing. This was the last bus that I had to ride that day, so I intended to just listen to music on my iphone. I am a fan of techno music. Dragon trance techno to clarify.

Some techno music is just is just plain awful. By the time that the bus had reached the first stop, not my stop, I had already gone through almost half of the dragon trance songs on my iphone. I was completely absorbed into the music, watching the trees and grass fly be so that I wouldn't get car sick, when the screech of tires and brakes tore through the air. It shattered my detachment from the world instantly.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

The air was filled with the sound of everyone's screams when a black Ford trunk collided with us. It was a side ways collision- a t- bone collision. The bus was carried by the impact force into the other lane. I was thrown forward when a second car, unable to brake in time, rammed us from behind. I felt blood dripping down my face as a black fuzz slowly, coming from the outside of my vision in, covered my view. Is this what it feels like to die? I wondered as I fell into black nothingness.

"It looks like she coming to." A deep rich male voice stated.

"What? With wounds like those she shouldn't be conscious for at least a month." This voice was female and panicked.

Everything hurt. It hurt more than anything else I had ever felt. I didn't even want to move, for fear of activating some new injury. More than that, I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Listen, honey." It was the woman. "I am going to inject a painkiller into your bloodstream. Its going to sting a little bit it will stop the pain."

I couldn't even feel her inject the painkiller. My exhausted body had already dragged me into a deep sleep. It was not a pained sleep, more of a coma sleep

Douglas Alertson paced anxiously outside of his daughter's ICU room- number 5713- as he awaited the doctors analysis. He had been called there minutes after his daughter was involved in a car accident on her way home from school. He was already at the hospital, visiting people who were dying and wanted to make sure that they we going to the right place.

From the hall, he could see doctors rushing in and out of the room. There one went in with a portable x-ray machine. Another came out with a blood soaked lon curve piece if metal. Many more came and went, with thousands of more items. Douglas was beyond worried by the time that a doctor came out to talk with him.

"Are you Douglas Alertson?" She inquired.

"Yes. How is she?" His voice was so choked with concern that the nurse couldn't make out exactly what he said.

"I understand what you are going through. It's a miracle that your daughter is alive. A piece of metal has gone from her rib cage. Directly through two ribs on her left side and four ribs on the right. Amazingly it didn't puncture any vital organs, including the lungs. No major arteries were damaged."

Although the doctor said a lot more, explaining more injuries, Douglas Alertson didn't take any of it in. He was in a state of shock. The doctor noticed this after she had finishing explain the damage to Clair's right tibia and fibula bones. She stopped and went back to help the other doctors stabilize Clair.

Douglas collapsed into a hospital bench stayed there. Hands in hands, he tried to sort out everything that had happened. Clair had been in a horrible car wreck on her way home from school. She was one of the only survivors on bus 13. Strange 13 was the unlucky number.

When a nearby patient turned on the news, Douglas was able to overhear the following.

"There was a terrible, deadly four-car pile-up at the high ramp 11. It started when a drunken truck driver T-boned a school bus. 20 of the 27 children on the bus plus both drivers were killed instantly. A Honda, unable to brake in time, rammed the back of the bus. The impact shoved the school bus into the intersection were it was hit once again by a city bus. The drivers of the Honda and the city bus survived with only a few bruises and scratches. The passengers of the city bus were completely unharmed. The seven children survivors are all in critical condition. The names of the…"


End file.
